


Road to Babyhood

by teenbabystilinski



Series: Stiles’ Sad Road to Babyhood [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Imbalance, Public Humiliation, Unhealthy Relationships, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 13:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14671830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenbabystilinski/pseuds/teenbabystilinski
Summary: Stiles and Peter are in a consensual relationship. Until Peter demands something that Stiles is reluctant to give. He can’t live without Peter so he accepts. From that point his life will never be the same.





	Road to Babyhood

**Author's Note:**

> Started writing this after reading Dean/Castiel fic “Diaper Training”, the work has been deleted and I’m so sad. If anyone has a copy please let me know. I wrote this in my phone and only proof-read it a couple times so I’m sorry about the quality. Hope you enjoy!

When Stiles arrives home and sees Peter sitting in the kitchen table, a packet of disposable adult diapers next to him, he laughs, Peter doesn't. "I want you to wear diapers" well fuck. 

It's weird at the beginning, to wear diapers under his clothes. The first month he feels like everyone can tell what's under his pants. It's even worse to actually use them for their intended purpose. Peter encourages him and praises him when he changes him, that makes it a little more bearable. 

There are rules as well. He is not allowed to use a toilet anymore, this is especially embarrassing when he has to excuse himself from class to pee in a lonely hallway. He always waits until he's home to poop since he has to squat a little and there's no way he's doing that in public. 

When he's home, he's not allowed to wear any form of pants, Peter insists it helps Stiles internalize diapers as part of his identity. Helps Stiles not just become OK with wearing diapers, but also to truly think of himself as a diaper-wearer. Stiles thinks this is bullshit, but is too afraid of Peter breaking up with him to say something. 

When Peter teaches him the reverse kegels technique he goes with it because he’s convinced it won’t work. So he clenches and relaxes his bladder while they watch a movie. It’s easy to get used to do it every time he’s sitting down for long periods of time. He notices he has to go more regularly, and that there are times when he will dribble into the diaper uncontrollably. He talks to Peter about it, this is the last straw, he doesn’t want to play this stupid game anymore. Peter smiles and tells him he doesn’t want him if he’s not in diapers 24/7. Stiles is not sure why he stays, but he never complains about the diapers again. 

It’s been 6 months since he started wearing diapers, and even though new rules are added by Peter everyday, this weird situation becomes his routine, and the embarrassment diminishes, although it definitely does not disappear. He wakes up at 7 with a dry diaper and as punishment for not wetting at night, he has to wet his diaper and go to class. A pair of plastic panties the only protection he gets against publicly humiliating himself. Peter feeds him high fiber foods and some diuretic pills, all part of his new diet specially designed to make his stools soft and make him wet a lot -not that he needs help for that, apart from his failure to wet while he sleeps, Stiles constantly and uncontrollably wets during the day, thanks to those reverse kegels- Stiles sits down and cringes when he feels and hears the sloshing his very wet diaper makes, thinking about how he has to wear it for at least 5 hours, and how he’s definitely going to pee and poop in it too. He willingly passes the diuretic pills with a 1 litter water bottle, and he sighs when he sees the very unappetizing mashed plums on a whole wheat toast. 

Peter made him sell the Jeep when they started dating so he drives him to college, feeling the diaper under the sweatpants, the only clothes that more or less conceal the diaper. He used to love skinny jeans but it’s impossible to wear them now. The rest of his wardrobe has also changed since they started this whole thing. He usually wears an adult sized onesie with straps on the crotch under his clothes. Surprisingly this was not Peter’s idea. Some ABDL blogs recommended wearing the onesie to avoid people from noticing the diapers when he bends down, it also mostly hides the crinkling sound, so he talked to Peter about it, and Peter let him buy one. Proud of Stiles for accepting his new life and even trying to improve it, even though he would prefer if people knew about Stiles’ “bladder and bowel problems”. Stiles just wants to have a normal life. And he will hide his diapers for as long as Peter allows it. Deep inside he knows Peter will force him to tell his dad, and even Scott, because Peter’s an asshole that enjoys humiliating Stiles. 

Obviously he’s not allowed to change his own diaper, so he must wait until Peter can swing by the university to change him in the backseat of his car. Miraculously no one has ever noticed, but Stiles knows it’s just a matter of time till someone does. Peter makes exaggerated noises about how bad the smell is. Stiles has obviously messed his diaper, and today the shit is especially loose. Peter praises him for making such a big mess. They go to eat lunch to a restaurant afterwards, the waitress staring suspiciously at Stiles when he orders his sixth glass of water, while Peter enjoys a big turkey sandwich. Stiles is not allowed to eat anything that may ruin his soft stools. So he just drinks his water and doesn’t say anything. He can’t believe how submissive he has become in the last few months.

They go to Costco to buy diapers and diaper supplies. Peter not bothering to hide the fact that Stiles wears them, with comments like “should we try this new brand on you?” “Were these the ones that made you leak all over the bed?” “Did this cream help with that awful diaper rash you got last month?” He’s grateful most people is too busy to pay attention to them. Although he does get some funny looks.

Peter undresses him the moment they enter the apartment, leading him by the hand to the changing table in their room. Another thing that has changed dramatically in the last months. A Changing table sits by the window, next to some drawers for his diapers and clothes. Stiles’ side of the bed crinkles thanks to the plastic cover under the sheets (though he still doesn’t wet the bed). The guest room has been transformed into an adult sized nursery. Peter has threatened that Stiles will permanently move there the moment he starts wetting the bed. Stiles is sad about it but he knows it’s just a matter of time. It gets harder to control his wetting everyday, and yesterday he farted and some poop came out without him noticing. 

After changing Stiles into a short T-shirt that barely reaches his waist and doesn’t hide his diaper at all, they watch TV in the living room. Sometimes Peter will initiate something, like fondling his dick through the diaper until he comes, or making Stiles blow him. They rarely kiss, and since Stiles started dribbling without control they don’t have sex. It’s almost dinner time so that means it’s bath time, another thing Stiles is not allowed to do by himself. He sits in the tub while Peter washes him. He misses showers. He looks at the toilet almost longingly, not having used one for six months. 

After his bath they have dinner. Peter ordering some pizza for himself, while Stiles eats some steamed vegetables, obviously without salt or butter. Stiles gets 2 hours to do some homework or study, while Peter works in his studio. At 10pm it’s bedtime for the both of them. Well, more like 9:40, since it takes time to get Stiles ready. As usual Peter puts him in triple nighttime cloth diapers with a pair of plastic panties. He also has to drink a weird tea that will supposedly help him wet during the night. He gets into his crinkly side of the bed and Peter tucks him in with a kiss on his forehead. Stiles gives him a sad smile in return. For the first time in weeks Peters hugs him. They sleep spooning all night. 

Peter wakes him up in the morning when he touches his diapers. He sounds... happy? “Babe, Stiles wake up!” Stiles knows why he’s so happy when he shifts a little on the bed “you’re so wet! I’m so proud!” 

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Let me know what did you think. I’ll start working on a sequel soon :)


End file.
